Enterprises receive service requests from various access channels. Enterprises may experience security-related threats via the various access channels, or in the form of unauthorized service requests. The need for security-related services may be particularly acute in certain business sectors, such as the banking industry. The level of security required may also depend on applicable standards, regulations, business needs, or the severity of the perceived threats.